Caboodle of Stories
by Anime772
Summary: With Article 13 looming over us, I might as well raise awareness about it, by making stories for people to create what happens next! These are a compilation of one-shots that people can write what happens next! (I normally don't do these kind of things, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. #saveyourinternet)


Story 1: METAL GEAR CROSSING: THE JUDAS PROJECT

 **Story info: Isabelle has been invited to a tour of the CIA by Solid Snake. However, one sudden meeting makes a new objective for the pup.**

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come over, Mister Snake!" said Isabelle. Isabelle, Smashville's mayor's assistant, was invited by Solid Snake to a private tour of the CIA after the smash ultimate tournament. "Yeah... make sure you don't tell your mayor anything about the CIA." said Snake "Anything you learn here must remain secret to the public."

"But shouldn't people know what's going on?" asked Isabelle "I alway let the villagers know what's going on." "That's the thing. Smashville is a small village, not the entire world."  
replied Snake "Vital information we obtain must be kept from the public until further notice." "If you say so." said Isabelle "Still, it exciting to visit a foundation of a government."

Isabelle and Snake enter the meeting room, where Colonel, Otocon, Mei Ling, Raiden and other officials were waiting for them, which surprised Snake. "Glad you could make it here Snake." said Colonel "We need to discuss something that requires your capabilities." "I was about to give our guest the tour of the CIA." said Snake.

Colonel and the others looked at Isabelle. "An antipromorphic dog?" said Otocon "At this point, I shouldn't be surprised." "OTOCON!" yelled Mei Ling, smacking Otocon upside the head. "OW! Not so hard, Mei Ling." pleaded Otocon. "Back to the situation at hand, we have some troubling news Snake." said Raiden. "Please, have a seat." offered Colonel.

Snake and Isabelle took their seats. "We have managed to obtain intel about the New Patriots." spoke Colonel. "New Patriots? Who are they? And what happened to the original patriots?" asked Isabelle.

"The Patriots were a hidden orginization that was controlled by the U.S.. Their mission was to unify the world envisioned by The Boss. The New Patriots' mission is the only thing that hasn't changed." answered Colonel "But their technology and methods to use said technology is vastly different." "How different?" asked Isabelle "Is it similar to the subspace emissary?" "If they perfect the project their working on, it might as well be the next subspace emissary." answered Colonel "This new intel we were given is known as the Judas project. The project would be capable of cloning symbionic superhumans. Before Armstrong was slain, he had his DNA copied by an agent of the New Patriots. So far, they've only made 3 successful clones in the span of 15 weeks. However, judging from what we were given, they would be making more successful clones in the span of 15 minutes if they get their hands on the Stele~Furtuna Sphalerite, a crystal that contains unimaginable powers located somewhere in Romania."

"This is where I come in, right?" asked Snake. "Yes and no. We aren't sure if their bringing one of the Armstrong super-soldiers, so Raiden and Blade Wolf will accompany you if things get hectic." replied Mei Ling. "Can I go?" asked Isabelle "I'm only asking because I want to prevent a recreation of the subspace emissary. If the New Patriots'  
intentions are violent, the we must stop them!"

"I agree with your words Isabelle, but you cannot be on the front lines. You've yet to obtain combat experience." spoke Colonel. "Does the Smash Ultimate tournamet count?"  
asked Isabelle. "She has a point Colonel. Her and I took on several swordsmen, a space dragon and a deity of light." said Snake "By her logic, Isabelle and I might be considered equals to Raiden." Raiden fake coughed, letting Snake know he's in the same room with him. "Never thought you'd be the one to push your luck Snake." said Mei ling.

"Sorry Snake, but Isabelle must remain in Smashville as the mayor's secretary. If she gets involved, she'll be an easy target for the New Patriots. We can't afford to take risks during these times, I hope you understand." spoke Colonel. Snake sighed in defeat and said "Understood."

"You'll be leaving tomorrow at fifthteen hundred hour to Romania." spoke Colonel "Brieffing dismissed."

After the tour (meeting included), Snake accompnied Isabelle to the bus stop. "Um... Snake?" said a concerned Isabelle "Are you going to be ok?" Snake sighed and said "It's about the Judas project, isn't it?" Isabelle nodded. "Look, I've fought against Foxhound soldiers, Metal gears and even Revolver Ocelot himself. What I'm going to be up against won't be anything different." said Snake "Everything will be fine Isabelle. Trust me." "O-ok..." said Isabelle.

 **SOMETIME LATER**

After returning to Smashville, Isabelle decided to head to Brewster's to get a cup of coffee to put her mind at ease. "Hey there Isabelle!" said one of the Villagers "How'd it go at the CIA." The villlager that asked Isabelle was known as Ai. Ai has been a villager of Smashville ever since she first moved out on her own. "Ai. I think that might have been a bit too personal of a question to ask, dearie" said the Villager next to Ai. The villager next to Ai was known as Fauna, another Villager that moved to Smashville.

Isabelle sighed and said "It was a good tour. Sorry... I'm a bit exhausted." "Don't worry. That usually happens when you're having to much fun!" said Ai "Have a seat,  
Isabelle." Isabelle took a seat and asked for the usual: Mocha with three spoonfuls of sugar and lots of milk. "You alright, Isabelle?" asked Ai "You look worried." "I-it's fine,  
really." said Isabelle. Brewster gave Isabelle the coffee and told her to blow on it gently if it were too hot. She blew gently and took a sip of her coffee. "Isabelle... we know you ever since we came to Smashville. You can tell us what's bothering you." said Ai. "Yeah! Everyone trusts you at times of need Isabelle, dearie." chimed in Fauna.

Isabelle took a deep breath. "There... seems to be a very big conflict and... it concerns me." spoke Isabelle "I asked them to take me with them, as the situation is very...  
one-sided. Yet they refused and said that I should be here." Isabelle took another sip of her coffee. "It's not a bad choice they've given me, but... I just want to help them... I _need_ to help them." Silence filled the room for, what had felt like hours, 5 minutes.

"I'd say go and help them." said ?. Isabelle and the other 2 villagers turned to see who else but the mayor of Smashville. "I think you've got what it takes Isabelle." said the mayor. This threw Isabelle off guard. "B-b-but mayor! Who will handle all the paperwork a-and the villager's needs?" asked a shookup Isabelle. "Easy. Your brother Digby."  
replied the mayor "He knows the what to's, how to's, best by's, can do's and the up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right-bee-a-start up's." "B-b-but mayor. I- I just-" Isabelle was interrupted by the mayor.

"Isabelle. What are you?" asked the mayor. "A secretary?" answered Isabelle. "No. You're a hero." said the mayor "If you hadn't joined the fight with the other fighters, then the star warrior would've had a more difficult time dealing with Galeem." the mayor went to the pick up counter. "Blue mountain, lots of milk and a spoonful of sugar." said the mayor to Brewster. Brewster made coffee and poured it in a to-go cup and gave it to the mayor. "Heroes don't follow orders Isabelle, they craft their own path to victory,  
no matter the risks." said the mayor to Isabelle "Whether you go or not depends if you're coming to work tomorrow." The mayor headed out of brewsters.

Isabelle sighed and drank the rest of the coffee. "Thank you Brewster." said Isabelle to Brewster "500 bells, correct?" "...It's on the house." muttered an impressed Brewster.  
Even for free, Isabelle paid for the coffee and headed out.

During the night, Isabelle couldn't sleep due to her mind focusing on the mayor's words. {If the mayor thinks I'm a hero...} thought Isabelle {Then I'll be one for the mayor.}  
She packed up her things and left.

 **THE NEXT DAY LATER**

The mayor went inside the town hall to find it empty. No Isabelle in sight. The mayor smirked. "My hero." said the mayor.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE CIA**

A private plane ordered by Colonel was almost done packing for Snake, Raiden and Blade Wolf. Snake was leaning on a crate, drinking a can of soda by himself when,  
all of a sudden, his eyes were covered by paws of a particular someone. "Guess who?" said Isabelle. "Otocon." replied Snake, jokingly. "It's me, Isabelle." said Isabelle "I'm tagging along, whether you like it or not!" "Good to hear." said Snake "I've already sent someone to get you for the mission, but you weren't home. Isabelle uncovered Snake's eyes and hopped down from the crate.

Colonel and Mei ling walked to see Snake and his companions take off, when they spot Isabelle. "Snake, what is she doing here?!" yelled Colonel "This mission is for you,  
Raiden and Blade Wolf alone!" "There's been a change of plans Colonel." replied Snake "She coming with us." "But Snake, she'll get hurt!" said Mei ling. "Don't worry Mei ling!  
Snake and Raiden can train me on our way to Romania." said Isabelle "Unless the gigantic size of the plane was just for show." "This is absurd, I'm calling security!" said Colonel. "You mean the security Otocon faked your voice into giving a day off today?" said Snake. "SNAKE! WHY?!" yelled Colonel. "You only paid me to do the mission,  
Colonel. But I call the shots when it comes to methods of completing the mission." said Snake "Head on in Isabelle. We've got a world to save."

Isabelle nodded and headed aboard. "Isabelle, you WILL stay behind!" yelled the Colonel "THAT AN ORDER!" Isabelle turned to look at Colonel and said "Heroes don't follow orders Colonel, they craft their own path to victory, no matter the risks." She then headed on the plane. Colonel was going to get her himself but was knocked out by Snake.  
"Don't worry Mei ling, we got this." said Snake. "Just... make sure she comes back safe." said Mei ling. Snake nodded and headed in the plane. The plane then took off.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Anime was here! Also, like what you read? Feel free to write how the next chapter would go!**


End file.
